


Only Her

by Alec_Bane



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, My First Smut, Omega Verse, One Shot, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: A girl omega? There's probably nothing more rare than that.





	Only Her

Magnus Chase didn't believe it when he first found out he was an alpha. He didn't act like the other alphas he knew, but he accepted that was who he was. He thought that it was kind of unfair how people had no choice in being an alpha, beta, or omega; but everyone else seemed to be fine with it. Magnus constantly got teased throughout high school, so he was finally glad to escape it once he graduated and managed to get into college. Now he lives in New York, working for a growing business company. Is that really what he wanted for his life? No, but since he parents did his uncle had taken full control over his life. He thought about running away when he was a kid, but couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Magnus wasn't tired, and he didn't feel like going back to the cold lonely apartment which he called home. He went out for a drink instead, and that's where he met Alex Fierro. It wasn't a scene from a romance movie where it was love at first sight, no it was the opposite. Magnus was only on his first drink when he smelled it, a omega in heat. No matter how strong an omega may be, in heat they are completely helpless. That's how he found Alex. A complete mess in the bathroom floor. "No!" She shouted at Magnus when he came in. "Stay the fuck away from me!" That's when she whipped out her pocket knife. Magnus could see the fear in her eyes. He had to give her credit though, all omegas wanted during heat was an alpha to fuck them, but she was ready kill anyone who came near her. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Magnus said. "I want to help you, okay? It's not safe in bar bathroom. I can drive you home. Please. You can keep your knife..." Magnus didn't want to see the girl get raped and mated by some horny alpha, but he couldn't force her into doing something that she didn't want to. "Please..." Magnus begged and slowly she stood up on shaky legs. "You try anything..." she mumbled. "And I'll kill you without hesitation." Magnus figured that she just started her heat and that's why she was in control o her actions. 

"I rather go to your place," Alex said once they were in Magnus's car. "I don't want you to know where I-" A moan escaped from her lips as her scent grew stronger. Magnus didn't let it get to him as he drove. He listened to her and took her back to his place. Alex looked herself in the guest room as soon as they got there. Did she expect to spend her entire heat here? Magnus didn't know if he could handle that, he was still an alpha after all. Magnus tried his best to stay awake, but around two in the morning something happened. The girl's scent had died down. He went to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," she said. "I took some pills that suppress my heat when I got here. I've been waiting for them to kick in." She opened the door. Her two different colored eyes were wild and her dark hair was a mess. "I'm Alex Fierro."

"Magnus Chase," he said and smiled a little. 

"Are you a beta?" She asked. 

"No," said Magnus. "I'm an alpha. I've never met a girl omega before. They're so rare I didn't think they existed." Alex laughed. "Well I do exist." 

They moved into the living room and Magnus got water for both of them. Alex smoothed out her dress and took her hair down and put it back up in an attempt to make it look nice. Magnus admired her. "You have incredible self control for an alpha," Alex said as she picked up her glass.

Magnus shrugged. "I know that you didn't want it... Plus I was scared that you'd kill me, which you said that you would." Alex smirked. "I would have," she said. "But realized that you're not like other alphas. Even when you found me in the bathroom there wasn't a hint of lust in your eyes." 

"Well..." Magnus blushed. "I've never really had sex before..." 

"Seriously?" Alex raised her eyebrow. Magnus nodded. 

"I guess you could say that I'm traditional," he said. "Waiting for the right one." 

"More like sappy," Alex laughed. "I should get going." 

"No," Magnus said. "I don't want you to get hurt. I know that you can take care of yourself, but I would feel better if you stayed here until morning. please." 

Alex smiled. "I guess I don't have a good reason to go home. Alright I'll stay." 

Alex was gone by the time Magnus woke up. The guest room still smelled like her. He wondered if he would ever see Alex again. He hoped that he would and his wish came true. Two weeks later at the same bar he saw Alex again. She was sitting at the end of the bar by herself. Magnus smiled before going over and sitting down beside her. "Hey Alex," he said and she looked at him confused. "Who are you?" She asked and Magnus stared in disbelief before Alex laughed. "I'm kidding Magnus Chase. I remember you." 

"Did you make it home okay?" Magnus asked. Alex took a sip of her drink. "Yes Magnus," she said. "Nothing bad happened to me. You don't need to worry." 

"I wish you would have waited," Magnus said. "I wanted to tell you goodbye and maybe get your number..."

"Why?" Alex asked and leaned in close. "Do you like me? Want to ask me out?" Magnus just nodded as Alex smirked. 

"Consider this our first date then," she said and dragged Magnus out on the dance floor. They danced the night away and then went back to Magnus's place again. Magnus was starting to regret drinking as much as he did, he wasn't drunk but he didn't feel like himself. Alex closed the door when they got inside. She leaned against the door. "I thought about coming to see you..." she admitted, her voice a whisper. 

"Why didn't you?" Magnus whispered. 

"I thought that maybe you didn't want to see me again," Alex said. "I thought that maybe you didn't like me, that-" Magnus cut her off with a kiss. Alex gasped in surprise as she didn't expect it from him. She rested her hands on his shoulders to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Magnus grabbed her hips. Right then and there he wanted her, even more than when she was on her heat. She was much more tempting now, being herself. Alex pulled away to breath and Magnus took a second to take her all in. Her black hair fell down to her shoulders, her black dress fit her nicely with a silver zipper that stopped before her stomach and the dress itself stopped at mid-thigh and the heels she wore almost made her taller than him. Magnus went back up to meet her eyes, and he noticed how nicely her make up was done, but what was even more noticeable was the lust in her two different colored eyes. 

Alex pulled him back in for another kiss, a more passionate one. Her hands slide from his shoulders to his chest, and she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Magnus let her unbutton his shirt completely and slide it off. "Alex...Do you really want to?" He whispered against her lips. "I do if you do," she whispered. 

Magnus smirked and led Alex back to his bedroom. She slipped out of her heels and Magnus took his own shoes off. Alex laid down on the bed and looked up at him impatiently. He climbed on top of her and cupped her cheek. Alex smiled and propped herself up on her elbows to kiss him. Magnus kissed her and eased her back down on the bed. Magnus had never done anything like this before with anyone, but he felt confident with Alex. Plus he wasn't exactly clueless on how sex works. 

He reached up and pulled the zipper on Alex's dress down, unzipping it. Alex pulled away and Magnus helped her take the dress off. Alex laid there in nothing but a black lace bra and underwear to match. "You're beautiful Alex," Magnus whispered and kissed her neck softly. He wanted to bite her, mate her, make her his forever, but he couldn't. He couldn't force her to be bound to him. He kissed lower down to her chest. Alex didn't have big boobs, but Magnus didn't care. He was more attracted to her personality than her body. (He still liked her boobs though.) 

Magnus slipped his hands around her back and tried to unhook her bra, but hen he couldn't seem to get it Alex laughed and did it for him. Magnus kissed her deeply as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them softly, cause her to moan. Her hands roamed over his chest before finding his waist and started taking off his pants. Magnus pulled away to take them off and he grabbed some lube and a condom from the nightstand along with a condom. A light blush covered Alex's cheeks as Magnus took off his boxers and she saw him completely exposed. Magnus started to pull off her panties but she grabbed his wrist. "Wait," she whispered. "It's been awhile since I..." Magnus nodded and she let him continue. 

He took off her panties and then put a little bit of lube on his fingers. He wanted to be gentle with her. Not because he thought she was fragile or anything, but because he cared. He slipped one finger into her as he used his thumb to rub her clit. Alex tossed her head back moaning. "Ah Magnus~" Magnus slipped another finger into her and then a third. Magnus pulled his fingers out and thought about licking the wetness off of them because he wanted to taste Alex, but didn't. He slipped the condom on. Alex grabbed the lube and put some on her hand and rubbed on Magnus's length. Magnus moaned. "Alex~" 

Alex smirked and stopped. "I'm ready," she whispered and Magnus grabbed Alex's hips and started to push in. Alex moaned and Magnus thrust all the way in causing her to moan even louder. Magnus kissed her passionately. He didn't want anyone else to hear her, he wanted her moans to be for his ears only. Magnus slide his hand up to Alex's chest and he squeezed her breast as he pulled out and pushed back in. He played with her nipple and Alex whimpered as her nails dug into his back slightly. "Faster~" Alex whispered. "Harder~" Magnus gave her what she wanted and kissed her collarbones, leaving marks there instead of on her neck. 

Alex's thighs started to shake, "Magnus... I'm_" She didn't finish her sentence before she came. She tightened around him which cause Magnus to cum with a low groan. He pulled out of her after a minute and took the condom off then discarded it in the trash. He laid down beside Alex. Alex rolled over on her side to face him. Magnus pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest as he pulled the covers up on them. "You weren't bad Magnus," she told him with a smile. That made Magnus feel better. He kissed her head. "I'm glad you think that," he whispered. 

"Can I tell you something....?" Alex asked and for the first time she actually sounded a bit nervous. 

"You can tell me anything," Magnus said, rubbing small circles on her back. 

"I was born a male," Alex whispered. "I transitioned back in college. I'm telling you this because I fell like I can trust you... That you won't judge me." 

"Alex," Magnus whispered. "I'm not going to judge you. As long as you're comfortable being you, then I'm happy for you." 

"Magnus..." Alex continued. "I'm genderfluid, which means that there are days when I am male..." 

Magnus smiled. "It's okay Alex," Magnus whispered back. "I will still respect you, and I still want to go out with you so don't worry about that." 

Alex smiled and giggled. "Thank you." 

"I guess that makes sense of why you're an omega," Magnus whispered and Alex's smile disappeared. 

"Yeah," she sighs. "I couldn't change that...But it's not that bad. No one actually knows that I'm an omega by looking at me. I either have to tell them or they find me in heat like you did." 

"You should be more careful about that," Magnus whispered gently. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Alex smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They fell asleep like that and when morning came Alex was till there which made Magnus happy. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to do everything he could to keep Alex. He never felt the need to be with an omega, until her. Alex was different from everyone else. He knew that his uncle probably wouldn't approve of her, but he didn't care. This was something that Magnus wanted. He never wanted anything more. He looked down at Alex and smiled widely. She was definitely worth fighting for. He wanted to be the alpha that she needed, the alpha that she wanted. He never felt like this before. Only she could make him feel this way. Maybe it was in that moment that he knew he wanted her, Alex Fierro, not anyone else. Only her.


End file.
